The present invention relates to disposable garments and, more particularly, to disposable garments such as open-type diaper, diaper in the form of underpants or briefs (inclusive of diaper for incontinence) or so-called infant training underpants.
It is well known to provide such garments, for example, in the form of underpants or briefs, particularly said infant training underpants with suitable elastic members around the respective leg-openings as well as around a waist-opening and with an absorbent core sandwiched between water-permeable topsheet and backsheet.
Conventionally in such garments, both the topsheet and backsheet have not been elastic at all or, even if they are somewhat elastic, the elasticity has not been sufficient for the garments to be reliably put on the wearer's body with good fit.
In view of a fact that the topsheet and backsheet preferably should be air-permeable, these sheets have usually been made of nonwoven fabric and, as a consequence, it has been inevitable that a quantity of liquid excretion once absorbed by the absorbent core partially leaks even if the core is interposed between the sheets. Particularly in the case of infant training underpants, more or less leakage of liquid excretions might be tolerated because of the particular purpose of such underpants and for this reason the problem of leakage has often intentionally been left as it is. However, it is undesirable that a lot of liquid excretions leak immediately after occurrence of the wearer's excretions although no perfect prevention of such leakage might be required in this particular case.
A primary object of the invention is to deal with an antinomic relationship between the fact that it is preferred to use the topsheet and backsheet having good air-permeability, as it has conventionally been for disposable garments, and the fact that it is undesirable to use nonwoven fabric at least for the backsheet in order to minimize possible leakage of liquid excretions.